


A Heady Breath of Fresh Apples

by cleopatraslibrary



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: I won't put it in collections yet because.... yeah, M/M, Not Captain America: The Winter Soldier Compliant, Recovery, This is supposed to be for the Tony Stark bingo? And yet???
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2019-11-21
Packaged: 2021-01-24 17:03:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21341683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cleopatraslibrary/pseuds/cleopatraslibrary
Summary: The Asset views the world in colors. Tony Stark's eyes steal his attention.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Tony Stark
Comments: 1
Kudos: 64





	1. Prompt fill: Bucky Barnes

**Author's Note:**

> first time doing a tony stark bingo and i'm definitely doing it wrong. great!
> 
> i do not own marvel please do not sue @ d*sn*y

“Bucky?”

With a broken mind, broken spirit, tattered soul and morality, the Asset only lives in colors. He remembers pale skin, sky eyes, foaming white spittle. He remembers a dark flush of pink, stark against purple bruised bags under someone’s eyes. He remembers black gloves, black clothing, leaving a sticky crimson residue behind. He remembers glinting metal weapons.

“Who the hell is Bucky?”

Vaguely, he remembers rebecoming ‘he’. For so long, he was ‘it’, a weapon to be used. He associates ‘he’ with dark blues and reds swirling together, a molten metallic beauty to be shaped and molded by the person who claims the identity. 

So many foreign words that make little sense with what context he has, yet somehow naturally align.

He fights when he sees sky eyes again, the blue reeking of desperation, and heartbreak. Silver and black scrape and punch, slice and scratch and cut. Red spreads across a white star, blue uniform, white face, blond hair, and sky eyes blearily blink--

“I’m with you ‘til the end of the line.”

\--and flashes of black and white papers, a pressed green uniform, a left arm reaching for the sky eyes--

The man falls and the Asset jumps after him. 

The water is murky and dark and the Asset doesn’t hesitate when grabbing the sky-eyed man, pulling him into the green underbrush. 

He knows who the man is. Rogers, Steven G. Code name: Captain America. Skill level: ten. Mission: kill Rogers, Steven. Disobedience leads to punishment. 

Punishment is darkdarkdarkdarkdark, a blackness that the Asset can never escape from--

But would he be punished if he never returned?

Who would punish him?

He doesn’t know. 

He remembers the ideas of ghost stories; a whitened ghoul hiding in the shadows. He doesn’t run. He lurks in the shadows of the hospital and watches the sky-eyed man. 

When he is almost fully recovered, the Asset appears like the apparition he is. He remembers: he is a ghost story. He remembers alliances. He remembers fear. 

“I need your help.”


	2. Prompt Fill: Gold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A meeting.

Wary eyes follow him wherever he goes. He supposes he doesn’t blame them; the Asset was built to fight against heavy artillery, and most of the soldiers he encounters are easy targets.

Rogers falls in line beside him and he doesn’t seem to hesitate to walk through the lobby of the Stark Tower. 

> Mission parameters FR4L: Stark Tower is strictly off limits; surveillance is unaccounted. Known safeguards: Artificial Intelligence, originated by Stark, Anthony E., Stark Industries Weapons, the Iron Man. The Iron Man is codename for Stark, Anthony E. Skill level: ten. Connected to mission parameters SS1O: completed status. 

The Asset ignores the orders and strolls onto the elevator with his back straight, and other soldiers flanked by his side, distinctive in their hidden holsters and blue uniforms. The silver doors shut.

“Good evening, Capt--”

Before the voice could finish speaking, the Asset had a knife drawn and a gun pointing at a camera in the corner of the elevator. 

“Who is watching?” he asks the Black Widow. She is standing at attention, her arms held up defensively and a Widow Bite ready to launch. He nods in approval, before tilting his head, waiting for her answer.

“The A.I. is, to put mildly, a safeguard. He is his own entity in some ways. As of right now, I’m sure J.A.R.V.I.S. only wants to know what floor we’re heading to.”

Her vibrant green eyes stare back at him lazily and he gives a short nod. “I need to see Stark,” he says decisively. He sheathes his knife, but only lowers his gun, keeping it cocked with a finger on the trigger.

He turns back to the sky-eyed man -- Rogers, he reminds himself -- and Rogers doesn’t hesitate to say, “Floor 67, J.A.R.V.I.S.”

“As you wish, Captain,” the computer responds with a disapproving inflection in its tone.

The elevator ride is silent, asides from someone awkwardly shuffling behind Rogers. All of their heart rates are accelerated, but none to a degree which worries the Asset.

The car stops and the Asset switches the safety on as the doors glide open. 

There, stands a man in a vast open foyer. His arm is raised and a gauntlet is aimed at the Asset. 

“Tony--” Rogers starts.

“Cap,” he greets. “Who’s our new friend?”

He steps forward before Rogers can intervene. 

“I am the Asset.”

The man -- Stark, Anthony E. -- Tony -- raises a brow. His eyes reflect in the artificial lighting and they’re as gold as the menorahs he suddenly remembers from an old synagogue. 

“Would you like to continue with that, Manchurian candidate?”

“I am in need of repair.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope you enjoyed!! i've gotten way behind but it's an interesting refresher for me to continue onwards with this type of mindset
> 
> if you enjoyed, please leave me feedback!! it's much appreciated
> 
> lexi xxx

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you enjoyed! will have the next chap sometime this week : ] come yell on tumblr with me [ here](https://cleopatraslibrary.tumblr.com/)! much love <3


End file.
